CONFUSIÓN
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Ronald descubre un secreto, sin embargo, malinterpreta la situación, lo cual termina en una noche en el hospital. Grelliam, Humor.


Ambas parcas aguardan en silencio en la sala de espera, el menor no se atreve a levantar la mirada, sin embargo, el de cabello de fuego le mira con irritación y una pizca de rencor, finalmente el rubio le mira por segundos no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada, sus mejillas se ruborizan, por otro lado, el pelirrojo gira su rostro, levantando el mentón con indignación y desvía su mirada, ajusta su bata de dormir de forma en que ni un centímetro de piel quede expuesta, de no er por la prenda de fina seda, su cuerpo se mostraría completamente desnudo.

—Buenas noches— saluda un medico —Quisiera que me explicaran como es que ocurrió este terrible "accidente"— el hombre trata de sonar afable, sin embargo no puede evitar sentir desconfianza y es que los rumores le hacen sentir intrigado. Muchos hablan de un crimen pasional, los celos fueron el detonante de este ataque.

—Jamás lo hubiese imaginado de ese chico— murmura una enfermera a lo lejos.

—Suele pasar que los aprendices se obsesionen de sus mentores — le responde un colega.

—Así es Sutcliff, no hay hombre al cual no se le insinúe.

—Pobre Spears— dice otro. El lamentable suceso se esparció como pólvora y como era de esperarse, solo se trataban de rumores malintencionados, pues nadie conocía la verdad tras esta cómica tragedia.  
...

—Pero es que todo se trata de un error, ¡no es mas que una confusión!— exclamó Ronald con desesperación, mientras tanto, Grell lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Vamos senpai, expliqueles todo— suplicó el rubio.

—Oh Will, mi pobre Will— dijo en tono melodramático.

—Llevenselo — exigió un oficial, en ese momento Ronald fue esposado y dos guardias se dispusieron a arrestarlo.

—No, ¡esperen!— gritó Grell. Si, estaba molesto, pero, no era para tanto. Nadie pareció prestarle atención, los hombres siguieron su camino, Grell dudó un poco, no sabía si ir tras Ronald para salvarlo o permanecer a lado de William quien también lo necesitaba.

—¡Maldición Grell!— se escuchó gritar a Ronald a lo lejos. Grell corrió tras su subordinado, después de todo, el gerente del despacho se encontraba en buenas manos ¿verdad?

...  
Ronald estaba muy interesado en la sirvienta de ese mocoso al que sirve el querido "Sebas-chan" de su amigo y jefe, Grell.

Después de unas cuantas visitas clandestinas, la doncella le había confesado que esa noche una fiesta tendría lugar en la mansión, el chico no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, así que de inmediato se dispuso a informar a su superior para que le acompañase. Ronald no sería capaz de presentarse solo, seguramente el mayordomo del infierno no le permitiría pasar, lo mejor era llevar refuerzos.

—Senpai— llamó el rubio a la puerta de su colega, pero no recibió respuesta, con los nudillos golpeó efusivamente de nuevo. Sin éxito —Honestamente— suspiró derrotado y sin mas, buscó y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo, finalmente encontró una llave.

¿Allanamiento de morada? después de todo, fue Grell quien le dio copia de la llave de su casa, por alguna emergencia.  
La joven muerte entró al apartamento, todo estaba muy silencioso y solitario "aparentemente".

Había cosas tiradas en el piso, una lámpara y algunas prendas de vestir, Ron enarcó las cejas, esto no se veía nada bien, el rubio de dos tonos continuó avanzando hasta llegar a la alcoba, la puerta estaba entreabierta, una pequeña rendija era lo que quedaba de espacio para ver al interior.

El shinigami no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aparentemente se trataba de un delito.

Grell se retorcía de bajo de su agresor, tenía las muñecas atadas sobre su cabeza, las piernas tambien estaban amarradas, a los postes del dosel de la cama, de forma que se mantenían separadas, además de estar amordazado; sobre él se encontraba "William T. Spears" ¿abusando de Grell?

—¡Maldito!— gritó Ronald quien entró con violencia a la recamara, interrumpiendo la violación y salvando así a su querido jefe. —¡Depravado, enfermo!... —una serie de insultos tuvieron lugar mientras golpes sin sentido caían sobre el supervisor.

—Honestamente— se quejó William quien de inmediato no dudó en defenderse, una patada bien centrada en el estómago de su subordinado le puso final al ataque, el chico quedó aparentemente noqueado.

Grell permanecía atado, estaba muy desconcertado, todo pasó realmente rápido.

—¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?— demandó William con ira, Grell se quedó con la boca abierta. Tan pronto como William iba a hablar nuevamente, la podadora de Ronald le golpeó la cabeza, el cuerpo del moro cayó como tabla al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo, en ese momento, Grell rompió sus ataduras con su fuerza sobrehumana y se lanzó sobre estúpido salvador. Su héroe no deseado.

—¡Idiota!— gritó Grell.  
...

—Así fue como sucedieron las cosas señor— explicó el rubio con vergüenza, él sólo quería salvar a su mejor amigo, y resultó ser una confusión.

—Se trataba de un juego de rol— explico Grell con un rubor en sus mejillas —son cosas que hacen las parejas para avivar la llama de la pasión.

—Demonios— Ronald se cubrió los oídos, ahora nunca más podría ver de la misma forma a sus patrones.

...

—¡No Grell!— dijo William. El supervisor no se expondría otra vez a los juegos de su pelirrojo pervertido.

...

**Helloooooooo****, ****jajajaja****, ****después** **del** **trauma** **de** **la** **historia** **anterior**** , ****les** **traigo** **esta** **historia** **que** **se** **supone** **debía** **ser** **cómica**** :****v** **en** **fin****.**  
**Nos** **leemos** **pronto** xD


End file.
